Mario's Next Top Model (cycle 2)
The second cycle of Mario's Next Top Model premiered on March 4, 2018 on the YouTube channel "MMV4799" Tyra Banks will be taking the place of a host and a main judge. Jay Manuel will not return as a judge and will be only a mentor for the girls during the photoshoot. Prizes * A contract with Next Model Management * A cover in Cosmopolitan * A campaing with Tyra Beauty * A US$150,000 cash prize The following prizes that were removed for this cycle were: *A fashion spread in Harper's Bazar *A fashion spread and cover in Vogue Spain. *A US$100,000 cash prize. Contestants Episodes 'Model's Dream' Original air date: March 4, 2018 32 semi-finalists try out for a place in the competition but which of them will shine and make it to the final 16. 'Move Like a Model' Original air date: May 14, 2018 The models begin the competiton with a photoshoot all about crazy poses. *'Disqualified: '''Ava Capra & Paige Mobley *'First Call-out: ' Courtney Nelson *'Bottom two: ' Molly O'Connell & Jaclyn Poole *'Eliminated: ' None 'Models on the Runway' ''Original air date: TBA After the shocking first elimination the final 14 must walk the runway and have one chance to get an amazing photo. *'First Call-out: ' *'Bottom two: ' *'Eliminated: ' 'Model in the Water' Original air date: TBA *'First Call-out: ' *'Bottom two: ' *'Eliminated: ' 'Modeling Dots' Original air date: TBA *'First Call-out: ' *'Bottom two: ' *'Eliminated: ' 'Model Like a Barbie' Original air date: TBA *'First Call-out: ' *'Bottom two: ' *'Eliminated: ' 'Music Video Models' Original air date: TBA *'First Call-out: ' *'Bottom two: ' *'Eliminated: ' 'Decade of Models' Original air date: TBA *'First Call-out: ' *'Bottom two: ' *'Eliminated: ' 'Model Androgyny' Original air date: TBA *'First Call-out: ' *'Bottom two: ' *'Eliminated: ' 'Model Comeback' Original air date: TBA *'First Call-out: ' *'Bottom two: ' *'Eliminated: ' 'Models on the Go' Original air date: TBA *'First Call-out: ' *'Bottom two: ' *'Eliminated: ' 'Model's Tea' Original air date: TBA *'First Call-out: ' *'Bottom two: ' *'Eliminated: ' 'Model from the Cover' Original air date: TBA *'First Call-out: ' *'Bottom two: ' *'Eliminated: ' 'Final Models' Original air date: TBA *'Winner: ' *'Runner-ups:' Summaries 'Results' :█ The contestant was the winner :█ The contestant was eliminated :█ The contestant was disqualified :█ The contestants were a part of a non-elimination bottom two. 'Contestant Progress' :█ The contestant won Mario's Next Top Model. :█ The contestants were the runners-up. :█ The contestant won best photo. :█ The contestant was in the top that week, but ended up not getting best photo of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two that week but wasn't eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated. :█ The contestant was disqualified 'Photo shoot guide' *Episode 1 photo shoot: Best edit (casting) *Episode 2 photo shoot: Crazy poses *Episode 3 photo shoot: Comp cards *Episode 4 photo shoot: Fallen Angels Trivia *This is the first cycle to have a non-elimination *This is the first cycle to feature the disqualifications of two contestants due to not participating in the photo shoot. Ratings